crystalgemsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sard
Created By GarnetPearlFusion Sard is a gem and a Protagonist then an Antagonist in "How Corruption Took Over" an article that is told all about the OC Gems. Sard is 58,000 years old. Sard's gem location is his whole right hand. Sard is much like a Junior Gem and does not know that he's old and able to do a lot more than OC Gems. Sard is the one who tells the OC Gems what to do even known Onyx thought of the idea and Onyx created all of the Gems and Planet OC. Sard isn't capable of a thing besides poofing and then doing what a hand can do when poofed. Sard is weak but Sard's ability is not being corrupted but once Sard is corrupted Sard is just about invincible to all gems, OC or not. hoiSard was corrupted because of being in a Cluster and being lonely. Sard thought gems were nice but the first thing Sard talked to was Yellow Diamond but the problem was that Sard, being like a Junior gem confronted Yellow Diamond and wanted to know why Yellow Diamond attacked the OC gems so, Yellow Diamond got mad and put Sard in a Cluster using the hand to look like a cluster poofing Sard and Sard regenerated being corrupted, Sard was so muscular that Sard's body had no choice but to revert back to it's actual state. "How Corruption Took Over" Is narrated being about Sard which Sard is the Idol of "How Corruption Took Over". When Sard was corrupted Sard was the strongest gem ever, but Sard cannot be corrupted again due to Sard being so innocent he can not be corrupted, If you look at "How Corruption Took Over" you'd see why and Sard was a Cluster and since he's met gems he knows and likes he can't be corrupted. Sard is so innocent he realizes nothing that's bad most of the time if it's his own loneliness he enjoyed watching alone but when he was a Cluster he could think more in an evil way which due to his corruption. Sard is now a permanent protaginist though. Appearance Sard's gem is his right hand, looking to others as his left. Sard seems to have a crown and it is part of Sard's body making it the same hue while Sard is innocent and adorable Sard seems to wear a crown but does not. Sard's clothes are part of Sard, they are like sweatpants or pajamas. Sard looks normal and is just all red and smiling. Personality Sard is nice and get's adorable when around The Crystal Gems but wants everything from there and them to do a lot of things. Sard is insane when he meets The Crystal Gems. Sard might've been corrupted but Sard was never mean, Sard was mean after being in the Cluster but Sard reformed corrupted then was the most evil, Sard didn't even known himself he was lonely but now is always excited being able to talk to his friends and meet The Crystal Gems. Abilities Sard might not seem to use abilities or obtain them but Sard's abilities are actually simple ones like Sard's Gem is unique and like all OC'S his gem is not a weakness but all OC's are like gems but different while Sard can poof and do what a hand does. This consists of: Go into a fist, hop, and move around. When corrupted which is not Sard's ability Sard is invisible compared to all gems. Relationships Garnet: While Garnet likes gems who are tiny and Junior's Garnet is calm and tries to talk to Sard like The Crystal Gems but does sign Sard's things. Steven: Sard hasn't talked to Steven but has seen his Mother, he's watched the gems forever. Pearl: While Pearl does a few things Sard wants Pearl fuses into Opal to be more calm. Amethyst: Depending on Amethyst's mood Amethyst says Whatever and does a few things Sard wants or doesn't. Yellow Diamond: Sard never thought about what he thinks about Yellow Diamond but the reason he was corrupted was Yellow Diamond... he was still innocent because he came to Yellow Diamond to know why Yellow Diamond declared wars but Yellow Diamond made him into a Cluster seeing his gem would fit after him being poofed. Once Sard was corrupted Sard's first priority was Yellow Diamond and beat Yellow Diamond to a pulp but Sard not thinking like himself being corrupted Sard was uncertain what he thought about Yellow Diamond. Peridot: Even known Peridot but Sard in the Cluster Sard could've known something because he never bothered Peridot even when being corrupted. Corrupted Corrupted Sard Is The Antagonist in'How Corruption Took Over"How Corruption Took Over"' When Sard is corrupted it's the only time he can obtain beast form. Corrupted Sard is not able to be created again though it was so strong compared to all gems even Yellow Diamond. It destroyed all homeworld gems. There were eventually others and Yellow Diamond, Lapis, Jasper, and Peridot weren't destroyed. This form can destroy planets and fly. He can teleport and blast he can use a lot of abilities. He can transform to get larger and larger until he shrinks or get's larger depends on which form. Corrupted Sard was so strong but Sard can't do a thing when not corrupted. He's able to deflect strong attacks and float. Corrupted Sard can grow body parts being like sharper teeth, masks, wings, a snake tongue all depending on the form but Corrupted Sard isn't able to do this at will only depnding on his form he can obtain these and limbs aren't really used. Even being Corrupted he can't fuse. He can not take on this form again, he can not be corrupted again. Unk_nownllll.png|Corrupted Sard 0% First Corrupted Unknown;;;''.png|Corrupted Sard 25% Complete ;;;Unknownlm.png|Corrupted Sard's Beast Transformation (Can be used at all Corrupted Forms) Unknown;;;;;;ppppp.png|Corrupted Sard 35%/100% Unknownssdsgewggegwegwgwgwe.png|Corrupted Sard 50% Unknownsssgdbegv.png|Corrupted Sard 75% Unknown;;;;;;;;;;;.png|Corrupted Sard 75% Gem Location Unknownp;lll.png|Corrupted Sard 90% Drawing.png|Corrupted Sard 99% Drawing (4).png|Corrupted Sard 100% Complete L;;l;ll';.png|Sard No Longer Corrupted Unknownpppp.png|Poofed Sard Cluster Unknown''ll.png|Poofed Sard being a Gem Fist Unknown;ll;;;;.png|Poofed Sard Gem Category:OC Category:OC Characters Category:Oc Gems Category:OC Gems Category:The OC Gems